Yet Another One Hundred Word Challenge
by Evil Scrapbooker
Summary: Written over a year ago. My first fic, and it's BAD. Do yourself a favor, and don't read this. Discontinued. If anyone wants it, they can go ahead and adopt it. I'm done with this story.
1. Chapter 1  Sick

Title: Yet Another One Hundred Word Challenge

Summary: 100 Word Challenge! Yeah, another one of those. Just read! Pretty please? Anyway, this story will no longer be posted on Jace's account, for complicated reasons. It'll be here from now on. Thanks you guys!

Category: Sisters Grimm

Rating: K+

Genre: Family/Humor

Main Character: Sabrina G.

A/N: Here's one of those 100 Word Challenge thingies! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm. Yet.

Chapter 1: Sick

(Sabrina POV. They all will be, unless I say otherwise.)

Granny was sick.

Never a good thing.

The 'Everafter War', as Daphne called it, had ended last week. The Master was finally defeated. We had rescued my baby brother, Basil Grimm Jr., and everything was slowly returning to, well, as normal as it ever gets around here.

Mom and Dad had left the night before to go into the city to have some "Alone Together" Time. They hadn't wanted to leave Basil and the rest of us, but Granny had insisted, and who's going to argue with an old woman?

Jake was out on a date with Briar. Yes, I said Briar. She IS alive, because we brought her to life by- well, heck, just read my books. I'm not going to ruin it for you.

So, in a nutshell, I has home alone with: Puck, Daphne, Red, Elvis, Granny, and two-year-old Basil. I was taking care of Basil, as Mr. Canis wasn't exactly skilled in the childcare department, and Granny was sick in bed.

Teaching Basil was quite a task. Because of his first two years had been spent in the care of lunatics, we were afraid he was going to be scarred for life. But he seemed okay. Pretty smart, too. He spoke in broken, fragmented sentences, although his vocabulary wasn't your standard Mama/Dada thing. He often said things like "Scawlet Hand", "Master", Gwimm", "Destroy!", and "World Domination Plan." But, since he came , he'd learned to say, "Bwinas" (me), 'Daffy", (Daphne), "Ma","Da.", and his name, "Bazzy". We were still working on Red, Granny, Elvis, and Mr. Canis.

So I was feeding Bazzy Cheerios, his favorite food, and trying to teach him a few words, when suddenly Red and Daphne came bounding down the stairs, giggling and grinning widely, and, in Daphne's case, biting their palms.

Uh-oh.

Recently, Daphne and Red had made up their minds to be extremely annoying, going on what the called "Puckabrina Patrol". Yes, Puckabrina. A couple name they thought up for me and- and-

You know who.

They actually think that me and him- that we're- that something-

It's awful. Just plain awful. Ugh.

Daphne was jumping up and down biting her palm. She babbled incoherently.

Red was also excited but not too excited to explain why they were so . . . uh, let's go with excited. "You know Beauty's magic mirror? Not Reggie, the one the Beast gave her to see whatever she wanted? Well guess what we saw!"

They both giggled. I started to panic. "What? What happened!"

"I can't believe you guys kissed!" Red burst out, now nearly as hyper as Daphne. "It's SO sweet!"

!

My face as red as Bazzy's hair (trust me, that's very red), I plopped Basil in his crib, ran over to tell Puck what happened, and we activated our emergency plan.

Dun dun dun.

Ten minutes later, I had Daphne and Red tied crudely into chairs. I tapped my foot impatiently and yelled, "HURRY UP, FREAK BOY!"

No reply. I sat down on the couch. That was when Daphne said," Hey, I forgot! I have a magic wand in my pocket!"

Uh-oh.

Again.

"HURRY UP, YOU FREAK! SHE"S GOT A MAGIC WAND!"

A minute later, Puck arrived with a satchel of forgetful dust that we kept in case the worst ever happened.

Which it had.

"What happened, freak boy? Saw something shiny and got distracted?"

"Shut up, Grimm! Obey your elders!"

"You're not my- well it doesn't count for you!"

"Says who?"

"Says me! You may be older, but my age is three times your I.Q,!"

"It is not!"

"You don't even know what my age divided by three is!"

"Do too!"

"Do no-" I stopped short, seeing that Daphne had a magic wand in her hand.

It was over. I punched Puck in the shoulder and stomped up to my room. Before I knew it, it was morning.

When we refused to get out of bed the next day, Puck and I gave the same explanation as we listened to the family laugh over what Red and Daphne saw downstairs:

"I'm sick!"


	2. Chapter 2  Temper

Chapter 2: Temper

People said that I was the one with the temper.

But it wasn't so, at least not today.

Today I had won.

Flashback time!

_Earlier today . . ._

I wasn't supposed to use magic.

But that didn't stop me from stealing the instant cleaner potion from Granny.

It was about six o'clock in the morning. Puck was lying on his trampoline, wearing teddy-bear-covered footie pajamas and hugging his stuffed unicorn, Kraven the Deceiver. He was curled up in a little ball, and – was that his thumb in his mouth?

It was, well, adorable.

But the adorability of it was cancelled out by the massive stink that came off the fairy, and the fact that his hair was matted with sticks, mud, leaves, and God knew what else, and that his skin was so dirty that it looked as though he had a deep, permanent, uneven tan.

This was gonna be SO sweet.

I tiptoed up to the trampoline, and, ever so slowly, stepped on, being careful not to make it bounce enough to wake Puck up.

I read the label on the magic cleaner:

_Insta-Cleanser!_

_Tired of bathing? Well, there's no need to anymore!_

_Just pour desired amount and stay clean for extended lengths of time! Completely dirt-repelling and sweet smelling!_

_WARNING: May cause some side effects that are listed on the back._

_1 Capful: Good for 24 hours of cleanliness_

_2 Capfuls: Good for 1 week_

_3 Capfuls: 2 weeks_

_4 Capfuls: 1 month_

_5 Capfuls: 6 months_

_6 Capfuls: 1 year_

Yeah, yeah, yeah. WhatEVer.

All of a sudden, Puck stirred. I almost jumped. I figured I had oh, thirty seconds before he woke up. I could worry about the side effects later. I dumped about half the bottle on him.

It was so beautiful, I almost cried.

It was a truly amazing experience. His skin became smooth and clean, and his hair was actually dirty blond (not actually dirty, though – pretty clean), not dark brown and matted (who knew? I thought he was a brunette). Best of all, the nauseating aroma that gave me a permanent headache evaporated, to be replaced with one of lemon Pine Sol. It was so moving, I almost cried.

Almost.

Then he woke up.

"GRIMM!"

Using my super awesome Grimm/detective powers, I devised a brilliant plan and put it into action immediately.

I ran. Fast. But it wasn't my fault the stupid fairy could fly at the speed of light, darn it. He snagged me by the back of my shirt and soon was on top of me, his wooden sword at my throat. "What have you done, Grimm?"

I squirmed. "First of all, GET OFF ME. Second, I did you and the whole house a huge favor and gave you a little cleansing potion."

"WHAT? NO!" Puck threw himself into a mud puddle. At first he was dirty and gross, but about five seconds later it all evaporated and he was clean again. He tried to get himself dirty again and again, but had no success.

"Chill, Puck. It'll wear off in a year or two. Maybe three, I don't know. I didn't really measure the potion."

Puck screamed. "You will pay, Grimm! P-A- uh . . . whatever! I will get you!"

He tried to tackle me, but I punched him hard in the nose. It started bleeding. "OW!"

"Don't mess with a black belt," I said casually. "You'll want some ice for that nose.

Puck glared at me and then stomped off.

Sheesh.

Some people should learn to control their tempers


	3. Chapter 3  Makeup

Chapter 3: Makeup

A/N: chappie # 3 is here! As always, please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sisters Grimm, because if I did, what the heck would I be wasting my time on here for?

Don't even get me started on makeup.

I hate it. H-A-T-E hate it. If it was obvious to PUCK that I didn't need any, then it must be obvious to the whole world. Plus it's so dang hard to put on, it's just not worth my time.

But that doesn't mean it's not good for anything.

Lately, I had become a bit of a Trickster Queen myself.

Wait! No! Not like _that_! All I meant was that I like to prank people now! Why does everyone always think that me and Puck –

Grr. Forget it. We won't go there.

Anyway, being the Queen of the Sneaks, I was a pretty good, uh, PRANKSTER Queen, too. Plus I had had a lot of experience on Smirt way back in our oh-so-delightful orphanage days.

So I decided to try out my newfound skills.

And who was better to try them out on then the Trickster King himself?

It was around three in the morning, when I used to have my beauty sessions.

Now there was going to be another one. Only this time, it wouldn't be for me. There was someone else in this house who was in SERIOUS need of a makeover.

I crept into Puck's room and unzipped my makeup bag . . .

. . .

"GRIMM!WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME THIS TIME?"

I couldn't keep my laughter in as the Trickster King himself, the Prince of Hobgoblins, the Beacon of Hope for all slackers, elves, pranksters, and good-for-nothings, the Villain of the Worst Kind, came out looking like ex-mayor Heart on a bad day. Complete with ridiculous amounts of purple eyeshadow, fire-engine red lipstick, and drippy mascara.

He ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He let out a very Daphne-like scream.

Soon, for the second time in two days, we were wrestling, and for the second time in two days, I gave him a bloody nose. As I watched him run downstairs, occasionally remembering to yell an insult back in my direction, I smiled.

It was good to be the Prankster Queen

A/N: Sorry it was kinda short. Some of them will be longer than others. Please review! Even though this is my first fic, you don't need to be nice, just honest! Just be reasonable though, plz!


	4. Chapter 4  Dye

Chapter 4: Dye

I climbed out of the shower, the smile still on my face from my makeup prank on Puck an hour ago.

Well, as soon as I saw my reflection, that little smile just skedaddled right on out of there.

My hair was neon orange.

Oh gosh.

I had thought the shampoo looked a little funny . . .

Hmm . . . do you think that playing all those pranks on the most immature boy in the history of the world might have made him a teensy bit mad?

My hair looked like I'd been attacked by carrots! I threw on some clothes, and then prepared myself for one of my scream-fests.

I stomped down the stairs, screaming at Puck. I hadn't done this in a while. Oh, how I had missed it!

"Granny! Mom! Dad! Look what that thing" – I pointed to Puck, who was helping himself to my bowl of oatmeal – " did to me! Look at my hair!"

I pointed to my still-dripping-wet hair, hoping they would punish the fairy boy for all they were worth. That was what a family was _supposed _to do.

They weren't supposed to laugh.

But, being _my_ family, of course they did.

"Oh, libeling," Granny said, giggling in a most un-grannylike way. "He didn't really hurt you. It's only a harmless practical joke."

Puck held his head up proudly and puffed up his chest. "I told you not to mess with me, Grimm."

"Personally, I think it looks gravy," Daphne said. "I bet Puck thinks so, too."

She and Red collapsed in giggles.

Puck and I both glared at Daphne and Red. "Shut up!" we said simultaneously. Then we both turned red.

Daphne and Red laughed twice as hard.

"Sabrina, you're hair isn't too bad," my oh-so-supportive mom said. "You didn't think you could get away with pranking the Trickster King and not have him even try to get you back, did you? Besides, you're even now, after what you did to him with the makeup."

I always thought my mom was too big a fan of Puck.

I grumbled. It was clear that nobody was going to take my side. What else was new?

I stomped out of the room, yelling, "It's coming, Freak Boy! You will _so_ regret this!"

The sadly familiar, infuriating laugh came from the other room. "Whatever, Grimm! You cannot beat the Trickster King!"

We would see about that.

A/N Another short chappie. Sorry, my loyal readers. There's gonna be a longer one coming, maybe in a few chapters. Anyway, as usual, r&r. Pretty please?


	5. Chapter 5  Rain

Chapter 5: Rain

A/N: SUPER DUPER INCREDIBLY SORRY FOR THE LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG WAIT! BUSYNESS!

April showers bring May flowers.

Apparently.

But in _my_ book, there was nothing more depressing than rain. It made everything seem dark and gray and sad and just plain _blah._

Plus the fact that I had neon orange hair really didn't help my mood at all.

I sighed and walked to the bathroom, in one pathetic last attempt to wash the orange out.

Guess what?

It didn't work. Surprise surprise.

Now my hair was orange AND poofy from so many washings. Great. I put it up in a messy ponytail and went to ask Uncle Jake if he had some potion that could make it come out.

Mom, Briar, Uncle Jake, and Granny sat around the kitchen table, planning out Uncle Jake and my soon-to-be aunt Briar's wedding in exactly a month, on May 30th.

I approached the table. "Hey, uh, Uncle Jake? You wouldn't happen to have some sort of potion that takes out artificial hair coloring, would you?"

Briar jumped out of her seat. "That's it!" She started running her hands excitedly through my hair, which was a little awkward, seeing as it was still up in a ponytail.

Granny nodded. "It's perfect!"

I started to get nervous. "What? What's perfect?"

"That is the most beautiful shade of orange I have ever seen!"

"Okay, so?" The looks on their faces made me nervous. "Oh no. Never. I refuse."

"Please?" Briar bambi-eyed me. "Just leave your hair like that for the wedding. Right afterwards, Jake can give you the potion. It would be so cool!"

That's when they ganged up on me.

Have you ever seen three grown adults stick out their lower lips at you and give you Bambi eyes?

It's an odd mix of sad, hilarious, and . . . strangely convincing.

I couldn't resist it. "Ugh, fine. It'll stay like this for the wedding. Not one day longer. Not one."

I was squished into a massive hug, so it was a good five minutes before I could escape to my room, grumbling the whole way.

And then I sat down.

And stared at the rain.

Did I mention I hate rain?


	6. Chapter 6 Purple

**Sorry it took so long! Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 6: Purple

Don't you just love the mall?

Seeing as my mom is awesomely wonderful, she took me, Red, Daphne, and (Unfortunately) Puck to the mall to get some new clothes. Briar tagged along too, saying that she needed things for her wedding.

I don't really like shopping for clothes, but I love the mall. It reminds me of New York City- people rushing around, talking, laughing, being-normal. Not that I don't love the Everafters and Ferryport Landing. After a year, I finally figured out what had been in front of my face the whole time! I belong here. I belong alongside my family, both Everafter and Grimm sides, solving mysteries and fighting the scarlet hand. But sometimes I still miss my old, normal life. Going to the mall gives me a taste of life before. I love it.

Anywho, we all walked into Ferryport mall. It's brand new, built by magic the day before. You would be so surprised at what magic can do. The whole town was rebuilt in almost a week and a half.

The mall was huge. And full. Chattering teens, screaming kids and scarily cheerful salespeople- deliciously normal. Ahhhh.

I stood still and closed my eyes for a second. I took in the smell of coffee, cheap perfume and lip gloss. I listened to the sounds of giggling and chattering.

I stood like that until my mom yanked my arm and said "Come ON, Sabrina!"

We hadn't spent more than ten minutes admiring the sights and sounds when Daphne said "I need to go to the bathroom."

"Oh Geez, Daphne," My mom replied, slightly annoyed. "Didn't I tell you to go before? The nearest restroom is upstairs. Is it an emergency?"

The little girl nodded doing a hilarious little dance.

"C'mon, we'd better go," Mom said. "Sabrina, Puck, and Red can stay here with Briar." She started hurrying to the nearest escalator.

"WAIT!" Red cried. "I wanna come, too!"

With that I was alone with Puck and Briar.

"Briar-" I began.

"AUNT Briar," She said grinning wildly. Ever since she came back, she was all the more crazily in love with Uncle Jake. "I'll be your Aunt Briar in a month. Think of it… Briar Grimm!" She got a starry look in her eyes.

"Um, okay, Aunt Briar," I said. "Would it be okay if I went off to buy some clothes while you guys go do whatever? I'll meet you in the food court in two hours."

"Are you sure?" Briar asked, now slightly concerned. "Will you be okay?"

"Aunt Briar, I'll be fine! I'm a Grimm! I can take care of myself!"

She took a deep breath. "Okay, but take Puck with you. Your dad's gonna kill me if something happens to you."

Puck, who had been fascinating himself with an ancient Pac-man machine up until now, finally snapped awake. "What? Oh, come on. I wanted to have fun today!" He pouted. "Being that thing's bodyguard is NOT fun!"

"I don't need a bodyguard!" I shouted as loud as I could without making a scene. "I'm a black belt! I can beat him up!"

"Can not!"

"Can too! Did you get that last bloody nose from running into a door, you jerk!"

"Oh shut up!"

"Aunt Briar!" I complained. "I don't need him for a bodyguard!"

"Puck is your bodyguard," Briar said, uncharacteristically stern. "You may be able to beat him up in this form, but when he's an elephant he'll be able to protect you. It's a dangerous world out there for a Grimm, Sabrina." Her voice softened. "I don't want anything to happen to you. You're my niece-to-be and I love you. Please do this for me."

I sighed. How bad could it be? "Okay." I said.

Briar smiled and handed me fifty bucks to do with what I liked. "Two hours. Remember that!"

I nodded. "Two hours."

The first half hour was exhilarating. I dragged puck into Aeropostale, American Eagle, and JC Penny's. Everything was normal. I used all the money Briar gave me plus twenty dollars of my own. Soon I was all out of money, so Puck and I just wandered through the mall feeling wonderful. That is, until I felt the sadly familiar pull of magic. And, there it was, on my right. '**Ella's Spells, Potions and More**'

It was a quaint little shop with a mystical look to it and various bottles and potions displayed in the windows.

"Cool!" Puck said "Let's go in!"

"Ummmmm…," I said uneasily. I wasn't supposed to be so close to so much magic. I was severely addicted to magic and it made me a person I wasn't.

What could one little peek do?

Nothing.

"Okay," I said. "I wanna know who this 'Ella' is, anyways."

The minute I walked in, I felt it.

The magic was calling. It said, "Come on. We can give you power, Sabrina. Power beyond your wildest dreams!"

All of a sudden, it all went away when a young girl, about seventeen, approached me. Puck ran off to play with some potions. There was something about the girl that cleared my vision and made it seem as though all the magic was gone.

"Hello," The girl said. "You must be Sabrina Grimm."

She stuck out a hand, but I didn't shake it.

"Who are you?" I asked. "You're an Everafter, right?"

"Yes," She replied. "I'm Ella. As in 'Ella Enchanted'. Your grandmother has talked about you, which is the only reason I know who you are."

"Whoa. Ella Enchanted? Wow." I thought of the story by Gail Carson Levine. Poor Ella was cursed with obedience. She had had to do what everyone had told her. I studied her short, pink and green streaked black hair and bright purple contacts. "You don't look ANYTHING like Anne Hathaway."

She laughed a little. "I _used_ to look just like her," She said, fingering her hair. "But once I got my freedom, well, Heck! Of course I did everything I wasn't able to do before. Got my ears pierced eight times, dyed my hair… freedom is awesome!"

"Uh huh…," I said starting to get a little creeped out. "Well, I'm addict-"

"NO! Don't drink that!" Ella raced across the room towards puck, who was slurping down liquid from a small green vial.

"What? What did he do?" I asked as puck staggered before falling on the ground while Ella pried the liquid from his hands.

"Uh oh," Ella said, worry in her big purple eyes. "He drank obedience potion."

She showed me the bottle. It was genuine obedience potion. She shook her head. "He'll do anything anyone tells him. It's such a sad fate," she said, her eyes starting to tear up.

"Hmm…, how long, exactly, will this last?"

"With the amount he drank? May-maybe two hours." She burst out crying. "So horrible… no freedom…,"

She ran out of the room, sobbing.

More than a little weird, but okay.

I turned around to see Puck jump up. "Puck? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Grimm. Why wouldn't I be?"

Then I got an idea. "Puck, do you have any money?"

"No."

"Tell me the truth."

I could see the 'no' forming on his lips but the "yeah" popped out. He looked himself over, puzzled.

"Puck, give me all the money you have."

"NO! No way, Grimm!"

But his hand reached into his pocket and pulled out a wallet.

"What the-"

"Puck, I command you to be quiet."

He shut up, a confused scowl on his face. I snatched the wallet and started counting the money. My jaw dropped. The boy had over four hundred dollars!

"How the heck did you get all this money! No, don't answer that. Come with me."

Oh this was gonna be so much fun.

I dragged Puck around the mall looking for a girly store-but then I saw something better.

Boutique de la purple was actually a purple boutique. The place was full of spiky, purple-haired girls wearing sparkly purple dresses, purple earings, purple everything!

Puck silently screamed.

"C'mon, fairy boy. You need a makeover. Don't resist me OR anyone in the store. Let them do anything they want to you. And stay quiet."

I approached the smiling purple freak at the counter. "Hi. Robin here needs a complete makeover. Yes, dress, hair, earrings, everything."

One hour later, Pucks makeover was done.

Oh it was so beautiful.

Puck's hair had been straightened, cut and dyed purple, the result being a spiky magenta-streaked purple Mohawk. He had dark purple lipstick, eye shadow, blush, and fake eyelashes. In his ears were four piercings in each ear, the bottom ones being dangly purple hoops, wide enough for me to put my hand through.

His dress was amazing! It was short, about six inches above the knee. It was black and purple with spaghetti straps and a ruffled skirt. And, with the four-inch purple heels he was wearing, he was a good three inches taller than me.

"It's amazing," I told the girl who had done him. "He's never looked better. Smile, Robin!"

A dainty little smile spread slowly across his face but behind those fake eyelashes, said 'I WILL MURDER YOU!'

I paid the salesgirl three hundred dollars, then took puck outside and made him pose for numerous photos. I must've taken about two hundred pictures of him at every angle.

"You know, I think purple's become my new favorite color." I smiled sweetly at puck. "Oh Gosh. We gotta go meet mom and Briar."

That was when the spell wore off.

So if you were in the mall that day and saw an enraged boy dressed in purple, spewing curses and chasing a girl across the whole mall, I apologize.

That's why we aren't allowed to go to the mall anymore.

**Review Please!**


End file.
